Accidentes navideños
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Aunque era prácticamente una tradición de la familia Echizen tener accidentes navideños gracias a Karupin, esta vez el culpable era otro.


**Accidentes navideños**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

La costumbre de su madre de poner un gran árbol de navidad y la de Karupin de jugar con las luces, los globos y cualquier otra decoración brillante de éste era algo que siempre causaba algún accidente, por pequeño que fuese.

Ryoma recordaba que Karupin había tumbado el árbol al menos cuatro veces y que esa era la razón por la que su madre había obligado a su padre a conseguir un soporte especial par evitar eso. También se acordaba del día en que llegaron y todas las decoraciones estaban en el suelo, la mayoría rotas, y Karupin había estado sentado en la base del árbol, luciendo perfectamente inocente. Y tampoco había olvidado la ocasión en la que, en plena cena de navidad, las luces del árbol se habían apagado de repente, Karupin se había quedado completamente inmóvil y ellos habían tenido que correr en busca de un veterinario, preocupados de que en el proceso de destruir el cable, algo de corriente hubiese alcanzado a Karupin.

Aun así, ninguno de esos incidentes gatunos explicaban esto y la presencia de Karupin en una esquina de la sala, observándolos en espera de que volvieran colocar las luces en su lugar para poder jugar de nuevo con ellas, no lo excusaba.

El verdadero culpable solo estaba sonriendo, sin siquiera excusarse por su "error" luego de ofrecerse a ayudar a Ryoma a reacomodar la decoración que Karupin había desordenado en el transcurso del día.

—Fuji-senpai, el árbol está _allá_ —dijo Ryoma, enfatizando esa última palabra sin perder su tono indiferente ni apartar la mirada a pesar de lo cerca que estaban. No iba a darle ese gusto a Fuji

—Ciertamente —aceptó Fuji sin perder su insufrible sonrisa—. Y ahora veo que el cable es mucho más largo de lo que había pensado.

Eso había resultado obvio cuando Fuji había alzado la totalidad del cable con la excusa de examinarlo y tras acercarse a Ryoma lo había dejado caer, lo cual no debería haber resultado en el objeto enrolándose descuidadamente alrededor de ellos como si fuesen el árbol navideño que debería decorar. Fuji tenía que haber usado algún truco, tal como solía hacer con sus counters, para conseguir esto.

Al menos no estaba conectado, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse por causar un accidente serio.

—Temo que necesitaremos ayuda para salir si no queremos dañarlo —comentó Fuji con un suspiro.

Ryoma lo miró sin siquiera parpadear, incrédulo.

Era cierto que el cable se había enredado anormalmente en ellos y que moverse innecesariamente podría estropearlo, pero no debería ser imposible comenzar a deslizar partes de éste hasta que quedasen libres.

—Mada mada dane —pronunció sin siquiera pensarlo, haciendo el primer movimiento para probar que Fuji se equivocaba y tal vez eso habría salido bien si Fuji no hubiese decidido acercarse incluso más en ese momento.

—Ten cuidado, Echizen —advirtió, sosteniendo una de las manos de Ryoma y rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo libre al tiempo que inclinó un poco su cabeza—. Es mejor si no te mueves, al menos por ahora.

Quizás debería estar acostumbrado a Fuji siendo poco claro y haciendo insinuaciones en vez de decir o hacer exactamente lo que quería; sin embargo, Ryoma tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para aunar todo y entender qué era lo que Fuji había buscado desde un comienzo.

Ryoma bufó y alzó un poco su cabeza, quedando a tan poca distancia de Fuji que no estaba seguro de si su senpai podía ver su sonrisa burlona con claridad.

—Eres un pervertido, senpai.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —rebatió Fuji, pero el que abriera sus ojos en vez de simplemente seguir sonriendo expresaba claramente que él había dado en el clavo.

Ryoma puso sus ojos en blanco, guardándose el que en realidad no le molestaba mucho aunque este anormal shibari con luces de navidad le parecía extraño incluso para Fuji, y se habría puesto en puntillas para besarlo y quitarle esa falsa sonrisa inocente si no hubiese sido por una carcajada que los interrumpió.

—Cállate y ayúdanos, viejo —se quejó Ryoma, inclinando su cabeza para ocultar el bochorno que, sospechaba, era visible en su rostro ahora que habían sido descubiertos en una situación tan bizarra.

—Fue accidente —explicó Fuji con su usual aparente sinceridad que engañaba a cualquiera que no lo conocía bien.

—Tremendo accidente —comentó Nanjirou, todavía riendo pese a que los miró con cierto recelo cuando finalmente se acercó a darles una mano.

Quizás era una lástima que su padre no hubiese aparecido un par de minutos después, solo para ver cómo Fuji intentaba convencerlo de que no había nada inusual y ver a su padre haciendo algo diferente a burlarse y mencionar que tenían una nueva anécdota de incidentes navideños, pero Ryoma estaba dispuesto a contentarse con liberarse, llevar a Karupin a otra parte de la casa donde no hubiesen decoraciones navideñas y luego, hacerle pagar a Fuji por esto.


End file.
